Things we cannot change
by Trevor3454
Summary: Ten years after the O.C gang went their separate ways, a death brings them back together. Some old ties are redone, others are torn apart even more. Complete!
1. Ryan's Call

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from the O.C.

Chapter one :Ryan's call

For Ryan Atwood, that day was about as normal as any. He woke up alone again, it had never really hit him until recently that he was so lonely. He drank his coffee, and got in his car, and drove to his office. The Ryan Atwood construction company was going fine, and for the first time in ten years, he felt like his life was coming together, that is until he got the phone call.

He was hard at work designing plans for the new low income housing development when his phone rang. " Ryan Atwood construction", he said expecting the normal hassle from his contractors, but the voice on the end of the phone was one he hadn't heard in a long time.

"Hello, Ryan?", the frail and shaky voice on the other end replied. He recognized the tone, but didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"Yeah, I'm Ryan, may I ask who's calling?"

" It's Kirsten, Kirsten Cohen, I would've thought you would have recognized my voice" she laughed nervously.

"Hey Kirsten...it's been a long time, too long. So what's up?"

Ryan swore he heard sniffling on the other end, he had only seen her cry once, and it hurt him to see her so sad, so he knew something was wrong.

"Kirsten, what's wrong?"

" It's Sandy...Sandy's died...he was in a car accident."

She kept talking, but Ryan went cold. His jaw dropped and tears welled up in his eyes, he quickly started talking "God Kirsten...I'm so sorry, can I do anything?"

"Well if you can, I'd really like you to come back, for the funeral"

"Of course, does Seth know?"

"No, I came across your number first, but I'm gonna call him next."

"Do you know where he lives?"

"Yeah, he lives out in new york, working on his comic book."

"Graphic novel" Ryan replied chuckling, Seth was always so picky about people calling it a comic book. "Kirsten, give me his address, I'll tell him myself. I know it was hard to tell me, I don't want you to have to tell your own son"

"Thank you sweetie" she read him the address "Ryan, it was good to hear your voice again, I really miss you, and I can't wait to see you...bye sweetie."

With that, she hung up, leaving Ryan in shock as he realized the reality of the situation. Sandy Cohen, the man that took him in as his own, the man that treated him like family, the closest thing he had to father in his entire life was gone. Ryan walked away from his desk, ignoring the questioning glances of his employees. He had a long flight ahead of him, he wasn't sure what to expect, but he knew the worst was yet to come.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This will be a pretty long story, so I hope you like it. Please Review, and let me know what you think.-


	2. Welcome to Seth's world

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing from the O.C, and if I did, I would be with Rachel Bilson right now. The only thing I do own is Sara.**

Chapter two: Welcome to Seth's world

Seth Cohen had everything he ever wanted. He was married to Summer for eight years now, he even had a five year old daughter named sarah. His Graphic Novel "Atomic County", was just starting to get critical and commercial acclaim. Seth Cohen had it all, then it all came crashing down.

It had been eight years since he had seen Ryan, he came to the wedding, then the two just drifted apart. He often thought of his old friend, he even sent him every issue of his novel, after all, the ironist needed a sidekick, and Ryan "fists of fury" Gatwood filled the role perfectly. One day, while Seth was hard at work on an issue, a knock at his door broke his concentration. He was frustrated and said " This better be importa..." The words on his tongue died away at the sight of him. Ryan Atwood and Seth Cohen, together again.

The look on Seth's face made Ryan want to just walk away again, Seth was so happy to see him, and it killed Ryan inside because of the news he had to deliver.

"Oh my god, Ryan! It's been eight years man!" Seth managed to say with that ear to ear smile Ryan grew to miss. "Dude come in, please, come in." Seth's warmth and kindness shocked Ryan, he had not see him in eight long years, but you wouldn't know it from his reaction.

Seth's wife, and daughter's arrival through the doorway broke the akward silence that had filled the room, both men sat with cups of coffee, not knowing what to say, and not knowing how to say it.

"Chino? Oh my god Ryan!" Summer said while walking up to , then hugging Ryan. The look of confusion on the little girl's face made Ryan hurt inside. With all the happiness of reunion, his reason for coming was far from joyful.

"Mommy, who's that?"

"An old friend sweety" Summer said with a smile. Sarah's inquizitive expression left Ryan feeling uncomfortable. All he could do was smile and wave to the little girl, who made no attempt at a response."

"Honey" Seth exclaimed "why don't you go watch a movie, or play with some of your toys?"

"Can I play with captain oats daddy?" Ryan laughed at the fact that Seth still had the toy horse he had as a child.

"Sure honey, go ahead." The absence of the little girl made Ryan's stomach turn, now there were no more excuses to avoid his mission.

"So Ry, what brings you to my home?"

Ryan's heart ached badly, he had to tell his best friend the news no man wants to hear

"Seth...your father, is ummmm...your father is dead."

Seth dropped his cup to the floor causing it to break into a million pieces, Seth felt his heart do the same.

Sorry if this chapter wasn't very eventful, I just wanted to give alot of insight into Seth's life, and Ryan's struggle with his task. I'll try to update A.S.A.P. I hope you're enjoying the story. Please review, and let me know what you think.


	3. The Divide

Disclaimer: **I still own nothing except sarah. I will not write this anymore, I hope everyone has figured it out.**

Chapter three: The Divide.

Seth, Ryan, and Summer. Three of the "fantastic four" brought together by a situation far from fantastic. Summer was never really that close to Mr. Cohen, the only time they ever really talked was during the two month span in which she lived with them. Her "step monster" kicked her out of the house while her dad was in Florida helping a smaller plastic surgeon with some cases. She and Cohen were not together at that point in time, but Ryan and Marissa made sure they were by the end of her stay. They've been together ever since.

Seth's pale face, and wide eyes scared Ryan, he couldn't remember the last time he saw Seth like that. Ryan quickly walked over to his friend and did something he had never done, he hugged Seth. Seth returned the gesture with a reflex like movement. Ryan remembered the day he left, the first time. Seth gave him that little map, then hugged him. He had never really been hugged before, but he knew then Seth would be his friend for the rest of his life.

After the long embrace, Seth broke into tears...Seth was crying. As fragile, and childish as Seth seemed, it really hurt Ryan to see him cry, maybe because he never saw him cry before. Summer immediately ran to her husband and wrapped her arms around him. Ryan stood in the corner of the room, trying to fight back tears, he needed to be strong for Seth, he needed to be strong for his brother.

Summer tried to calm Seth down, but to no success. He managed to look up at her from what seemed like the black hole in the cold, lifeless floor. "Seth...Seth, you ok sweety?"

"No...no I'm not." With that, he bolted out of the door and left Ryan to let his head hit the hard table. A choice he would regret. His head hit with a great thud on the table, Summer couldn't help but laugh, but soon silenced herself, the severity of the situation sank in to her.

"Stay here Ry, I'm gonna go find Seth." Summer ran after Seth, she knew where he was, it would just be hard to get him to come back.

Summer raced down to the park where seth had proposed to her nine years ago. Somehow, that park reminded him of home, it reminded him of Newport, and it reminded him of his father. She found Seth sitting on a bench, motionless and pale. She hadn't seen him that way since Ryan went back to chino, over a decade earlier. "Found you!" Summer said with her endearing smile. Her beauty always amazed him. Even through the toughest times, she would always put on a smile for him. "Hey" he said trying to cover up his already evident stream of tears. With a slight frown, she wiped away the tears. It reminded her of the time at the theaters when they saw that chick flick, and Seth complained of the pollen while his lip quivered in sadness.

"It's gonna be ok Seth, I promise." She whispered to her distraught husband

" I know...I just can't believe he's gone.

" Me too... but we'll get through this, we always do"

Before he could reply, a voice from behind them howled " DADDY!"

Seth's face lit up at the sight of Sarah, and Ryan. He saw a small object in her hands and smiled at what he saw

"Daddy, don't cry. Captain oats is here to make you happy again!'

Seth in a shaky voice replied " Aww, honey thank you, thank you so much." Ryan couldn't help but smile at the fact that Seth Cohen was a father, a good one at that. Ten years ago, Seth couldn't take care of himself, now he had a family.

"Hey, can I talk to Seth for a minute...alone?" he asked as politely as possible.

"Sure Ryan...hey Sarah, you want to go get some ice cream?" Summer said in a welcoming tone.

" ICE CREAM!" the small girl replied, giggling as her mother held her hand and walked away. Ryan slowly walked up to the bench and sat next to Seth.

" Seth Cohen: father" Ryan said teasingly

" Yeah well...nothing makes me happier. What about you man, any women in your life right now?"

"No man...I've been alone for a few years now, ever since marissa left, I've been alone." Ryan tried to cover up the sadness in his voice, he knew Seth didn't need it at the moment. Seth caught on to the tone, and looked sad.

"Wow...I'm married with a kid...and you have no one." Seth joked, but Ryan was more hurt than humored. "Hey man...I'm sorry, that came out wrong" Seth quickly corrected, but Ryan didn't change the expression on his face.

"Well, I'm gonna catch a plane to LAX tonight, I'm going back for the funeral, so I hope I'll see you there man..." Ryan walked away from Seth hurt, and confused.

"Damnit" Seth muttered to himself as Ryan left him. One miscalculated sentence pulled them apart again. Just as they were coming together...Seth opened up the divide.

* * *

That was a kinda sad chapter, but there's a long way to go yet. I hope everyone is enjoying it. Please R&R, I would love to read your feedback. 


	4. Ryan's dream

Chapter four: Ryan's dream.

On the plane back to California, all Ryan could think about was what Seth had said to him. He knew he didn't mean it like how it came out, but the truth of it was painful anyway. He had no one. In Chino, he had Theresa, and at times, his mother. In Newport, he had the Cohens, marrissa, summer, and luke. For the first time in his life, he was alone, it was a feeling he hated to feel, but he had somehow grown used to it. Once his plane landed, and unexpected sight awaited him.

Kirsten met Ryan at the entrance gate, and ran to him. She hugged him, and Ryan quickly returned the gesture. "I'm so so sorry Kirsten" Ryan whispered to her in his monotonous tone, yet a quiver of sadness filled his every breath...it was all too real now.

Only a few extra wrinkles had changed her appearence, she was still beautiful. He always thought she was, but he never let her know it. "Come on sweety" she said in that light tone Ryan would always remember "Let's go home." They got into the range rover, and sped off towards the house Ryan missed for so long. Although it did him good to see Kirsten again, sadness still lived inside him.

As they pulled up to the house, the sun was going down, and the beauty of a california sunset fell second to only one thing...Marissa. He carried his bag of clothes into that giant house he called home long, long ago. "The poolhouse is all set up for you Ry, do you need anything?" Kirsten said eager to cast out the silence that she had lived in ever since Sandy passed.

" No Kirsten, I'm fine. Thank you for calling me, I know how terrible this situation is...but it's good to see you...it's good to be home." Home, that was a word Ryan became unfamiliar with ever since he departed. Chino wasn't his home anymore, Seattle, his current town, wasn't his home, Newport was his home.

After laying out some outfits for the next four days, he collapsed onto the bed. It had been a decade since he was here, but as soon as he drifted off to sleep, he was still 18. In his dream world, not a day had passed, he was still in Newport, very much in love with marissa, and still best friends with Seth, and Summer. His dream led him to the kitchen, where he saw Sandy in his familiar business suit and that grin on his face. "Good morning kid." He would say to Ryan, and Ryan would just reply with a wave. Kirsten would hand him that green cup filled to the brim with coffee, then Seth would pull him to the living room for a quick round of the ninja came, and a nearly hour long lecture on how Summer did her hair that day. As much as he wanted this to be real, he knew it was a dream. He soon opened his eyes to see it was 2:30 in the morning. With frustration he went back to sleep, hoping the life he knew would come back to him again.

I hope everyone is enjoying the story thus far. The real meat of the story is ahead, but I hope everyone is liking the beginning of what should be a long story. Please R&R, all feedback good or bad will be greatly appreciated.


	5. The Past

Chapter five: The Past.

Ryan woke up the next morning to hear footsteps inside the poolhouse. As he rose, he saw sarah running around the room with princess sparkle in her hand

"God they both kept those things?" Ryan chuckled to himself. He got out of the bed which startled the small child

"Hello Bryan, good morning!"

He didn't feel like correcting the girl, so he just went along with it " Hey sarah, good morning to you too. When did you get here?"

"Our spaceship got here when it was still dark out. Daddy, and Mommy are in the kitchen"

"Spaceship huh? well, lets get you inside." Ryan replied with a small grin as he picked up the little girl, and carried her inside to see Seth, Summer, and Kirsten all sitting down.

"Hey Ry, I see you have a friend" Kirsten said as she looked over at him

"Yeah, she was running around in the poolhouse, she woke me up" Ryan chuckled, than handed the child to Summer, Ryan and Seth exchanged a quick glance, then Ryan just walked away and sat next to the pool , causing kirsten to become concerned.

"I'll be right back kids, I'm gonna go check on Ryan" She said while pouring a cup of coffee and walking out to Ryan and sitting near him " Hey sweety, you ok?"

"Yeah, I guess...it's just weird. I mean, I know I haven't seen Sandy in a long time, but I always knew he was here for me. Now he's gone...and...I don't know, I just wish he was still here." Ryan said while sipping his coffee.

"We all do Ryan...Sandy loved you like a son, and you know it would kill him to see you like this. There are things in this world we cannot change, but there are things that we can. This is hard on us all, but we're all here for each other. Ryan, we're here for you, and what you need to do is find something in your life that you love, and hold on to it, because that what gets you by."

"What is it for you?" Ryan asked

"Memories. Even though Sandy is gone, I still remember all the times we had together. I love him enough to know that he wouldn't want me to just roll over and die, he would want me to find happiness again, and that's what you need to do. What do you love about your life Ryan?"

That question made Ryan think. What did he love about his life. He had a good job, a decent home, but that was it. He had no friends, no family, no love for anything other than the fact that the next day might be better than today.

"Well Ryan...what do you love?"

Ryan spoke in a low depressed voice as he said " The past." With that he got up, and walked into the poolhouse leaving Kirsten sad, and scared for ryan.


	6. Binge

Chapter six: Binge

It had been two weeks since Sandy's passing, and Kirsten was getting worse everyday. She sat crying on the bed they had shared for thirty long years. She had Three bottles of Wine on the floor, two open, and empty, the other half empty. The box of tissues she had layed on the pillow beside her was empty as well. The tears ran down her face in rivers, she didn't want to go get another box, she didn't want Ryan, or Seth to see her like that, so she just layed there in all her sadness. The mix of Alcohol and tears had become familiar to her. She hoped she would run out of tears, but she would receive no such gift.

Ryan had become worried for Kirsten. Ever since he walked away from her while she was trying to help him, he had felt terrible. She only wanted to help him through it, but he shoved it in her face. He had not left the poolhouse for the better part of 2 days. He kept thinking of a way to make things right, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything.

Seth, looking for someone to talk to while Summer was out at the beach with Sarah, walked into his mother's room, he was taken back at what he saw. " Mom...are you ok?" he said to his hyperventalating mother.

"No Seth, I'm not" she managed to get out during her deep, rapid breaths. Seth felt as though he was hit in the stomach, and all his thoughts were gone. All he could do was walk over to her and hug her tightly. He couldn't say everything was going to be alright, because he didn't know if they would be.

" It's ok mom...it's ok." Seth said without any realistic tone. He knew things were not ok, but he had no idea what else to say. He sat there next to her, letting her cry, wondering what he would do, wondering what he could do to help her. "Do you need anything mom?" he said

"Another bottle of wine please" she said slowly, and quietly.

"Mom, you've already had two and a half today, and it's only 4:00pm. Maybe you should have some water instead...can I get you anything to eat?"

"Seth...please, just let me have one more bottle...I promise one more today, then I'll stop. Please Seth"

Seth was concerned. She always drank a good amount of wine, but she might be overdoing it, he thought to himself. He gave in to her demands sadly " I'll be right back Mom." he said turning towards the door.

He got to the kitchen to see Ryan at the table eating something "Hey man" Seth said waving to Ryan, who just nodded slightly back at Seth. That tore him up inside. One misworded statement tore apart a friendship he valued more than his girlfriend at one point in time. "Dude, I know you're mad at me, but can you at least talk to me?"

" I'm not mad at you Seth, you just hurt me" Ryan said in a quick retalliatory way.

" I know that Ryan, but you gotta know that how I said it was not the way I meant it" Seth said eagerly

"You said it Seth, it doesn't matter how you meant it, the way it came out hurt me."

" Don't be such a damn child Ryan, I apologized for what I did, I can't do anymore!" Ryan walked up to Seth with a fierce look on his face. Seth never saw him like that, and it scared him. " Look Ryan, I'm sorry man, I can't say anymore, I hope you can forgive me, because I really hope something petty like this doesn't ruin our friendship."

" That's the thing Seth, this isn't petty to me, this is my life, and I hate it Seth, I hate it. I have been alone for eight damn years, and then you say something like that and rub it in my face. I thought we were closer than that, but...I guess I was wrong huh... I'm going out man, just tell your mother I went out for a drink." Ryan stormed out of the room, opened the door as Summer, and Sarah walking up. Ryan let them go through, the slammed the door as he left.

" Uncle Ryan looked mad" Sarah said as Summer looked at Seth with a worried look. Seth dodged the look as he walked away in to the wine cellar.

"Honey, go into our room, Daddy, and I need to talk ok?"

" OK!" The little girl said while walking up the stairs. Summer then walked down to the wine cellar where she saw Seth sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. He wasn't crying, but his eyes were burning, and red.

"Seth," Summer said in a sweet tone, "What's wrong, are you alright?"

"No, Ryan, and I are in a fight right now...I said something stupid, and now he won't forgive me."

" I'm sure he'll get over it...Ryan just has a short temper, you know that." She said trying to comfort him, but he stayed the same.

"I just wish my dad was here... he would always find a reasonable way to fix things."

" You can too. Ryan will come around, I'll talk to him if you want me to."

"No...I have to take care of this myself" Seth said while managing to give her a half smile. She smiled back and kissed him, then walked away leaving him with the bottle of wine in his hands, and a lot of thinking to do.

6 hours later-

Ryan sneaked back into the house. He knew Kirsten would be pissed at him for coming home so late. He looked at his watch, it was Midnight. He searched for any movement in the house, then took off his jacket, and threw it on the hook. He turned on the kitchen light, it wasn't near any of the rooms, so it wouldn't wake anyone up. He sat on a stool, just thinking. Maybe he shouldn't have come back. He hated to see Kirsten sad, him and Seth were obviously at odds, and he couldn't really tell what Summer thought of him. He opened up a beer when he saw something...someone lying on the floor. He walked up to it, and stared "Oh god" he said as he realized it was Kirsten. He checked to see if she was breathing, she was. He slowly, and carefully picked her up, and brought her into her room. When he flipped on the light, he saw ten empty bottles of wine on the floor. "Jesus" He muttered as he layed Kirsten on to her bed, and tucked her in. He grabbed the bottles and took them to the recycling bin, he then went back into the room, and sat in the chair next to the bed. He sat there all night, just in case she got sick. She didn't though, she slept peacefully through the night. Ryan just sat there, Staring at her, staring at the only person that had ever been a mother to him.When the sun came up, he walked away into the poolhouse, and collapsed on to the bed. He thought that day was tough, but the next day would turn his world around.


	7. Marissa

Chapter seven: Marissa

Kirsten woke up the next morning with the worst hangover of her life. Her head was pounding wildly, and the bright California sunlight hurt her weary eyes. She quickly got up, pushed away the golden locks of hair that blocked her vision, and sat down on a stool in the kitchen. Once she removed her hand from her eyes, she saw a note with two red tablets next to it. The note read:

_Dear Kirsten,_

_When I Got home last night, I saw you lying on the floor. I stayed with you most of the night, just to make sure you were alright. The pills are aspirin, I have a feeling you'll need them. Hope you are ok._

_Love,_

_Ryan_

She smiled at the note, and downed the pills with one sip of water. A knock at the door made her jump " Be right there!" she yelled at the door. She stumbled over to it , and opened it to see Marissa.

"Hi Mrs. Cohen"

"Hey Marissa" she said as Marissa embraced her with a hug.

" How are you doing?" Marissa asked with a concerned look on her face

" As good as I can be doing." Kirsten replied in a low, groggy tone"

Their discussion was interuppted by loud footsteps from up above " But mommy...I want a cookie!" Sarah said while holding her mother's hand, and walking down the steps.

"Sweetie, it's seven o' clock, you should have some cerea...oh my god Coop!" Summer said as she ran over to marissa. The two girls hugged and smiled at each other. Kirsten backed away from the girls, and picked up Sarah.

" Summer is that your daughter? She's adorable!"

" Yeah, she's five years old, her name's sarah... Sarah come here...meet your aunt Marissa"

"Hello Aunt Marissa" The little girl said with a big smile on her face

" Hey Sarah" Marissa replied with a grin. Seth soon came walking down the stairs

" God Summer, do you have to be so loud, half of Orange County is awake now"

He looks over " Hey Marissa!" He said while walking over, and hugging her.

Hey Seth!" Marissa replied

" Wow, The fantastic fou...wait, where's Ryan...RYAN!" Seth yelled, Kirsten covered her ears " God Seth, you don't have to yell."

Ryan walked into the house and saw her. He didn't know what to say, or how to react, he just stood there, amazed by her beauty.

"Hey Ryan" She said in a low tone, just loud enough for him to hear her.

"Hey" He managed to get out after a few seconds of blank stares.

" Well, this is deliciously akward, how bout some coffee?" Seth said trying to break the silence.

Later that day, Ryan was sitting on the poolhouse bed reading Kavalier, and Klay. It amazed him that eleven years ago, Seth told him to read it, and he never really did. While in the midst of a chapter, A knock on the door made him jump. "Come in!" he said without looking up from his book.

"Hey" A familiar voice spoke to him. He looked up from his book and saw her, just as beautiful as she was ten years ago. The sun was behind her, so all he could see was her face, the rest of her was a shadow. "How are you Ryan, we didn't really get to talk before...you kinda froze up." She said smiling at him

"Well I was suprised to see you...it's been too long." Ryan said returning the smile, but trying not to be too smiley. He didn't want to freak her out

"So, how's your life? Do you have a job? House?...Girlfriend?" She asked with a grin

" I have a decent house... I have my own construction company...but no girlfriend...what about you?"

"I live in a pretty big house, I work for a cosmetics company...but no boyfriend"

Ryan wanted to kiss her right then, but he controlled himself, and stayed in his current state.

"So...how's everyone dealing with it...Sandy I mean."

"Some better than others...Kirsten was a wreck for a while...but I think she's getting better...well as good as she can get. I'm ok, but I'm still sad. It's hard to tell with Seth sometimes...he hides alot of his emotions."

"Well I'm glad you're ok" she said rubbing his shoulder. He tried to fight back a smile, but he couldn't help it. Marissa smiled back at him, and looked into his eyes. For minutes they just sat there, looking at each other...that was until Seth walked in.

"Wow, house of wax" Seth said staring at his motionless friends "...Well anyways, dinner is served. You can come in if you want...or you can gaze at eachother some more I don't care." Ryan shot him an angry look, and Seth walked away.

"Wanna eat?" Ryan asked

"Sure" she said as they walked into the kitchen. Everyone was already there when they came in. Summer gave Marissa a questioning look, but Marissa shook her head, understanding the question.

"Kirsten this looks really good" Ryan said with a sweet smile in Kirsten's direction.

"Thank you, it took me a decade, but I learned to cook" She replied with a smile.

Several hours later-

Ryan was lying on his bed when he heard a knock. "Come in!" He responded. It was Marissa, who had a sad look on her face "What's wrong?" He asked jumping out of his bed and walking to her.

"My dad isn't coming. I haven't seen him years and he can't even come and see me."

"It's ok Marissa, I'm sure he has a good reason." Ryan said to her in a comforting tone. He started to rub her shoulders. "It's gonna be ok, he loves you, you know that. I'm sure he had something planned that he couldn't get out of...listen, sleep in here tonight, I don't want to make you find some hotel." Ryan said trying to calm her down.

"No, I can't intrude on you like that." She said while wiping away tears

" I don't mind. I'll sleep on the couch in the living room...I insists, stay here tonight" He said to her sweetly.

" Thanks Ryan... this means alot to me." She kissed him on the cheek, and then layed down on the bed. Ryan covered her up.

" Sweet dreams" He whispered to her as he turned off the light in the room. He closed the door, then stood there. He hadn't stopped to think how important she was to him. He knew he still cared for her...he knew he still loved her." He walked into the house and layed on the couch for a few minutes until sleep finally took him. Today had changed everything in his life. Little did he know how much more things would change.

Hope you are enjoying the story. This chapter was a little happier than the rest, but plenty of drama lies ahead. Please review if you get the chance. All feedback is greatly appreciated.


	8. Meet the Atwoods

Chapter eight: New arrival/family business

Ryan woke up the next morning on the couch. He stretched, yawned, then jumped up and ate a bagel. He made a bagel for everyone else in the house, then sat down and read more of Kavalier and Klay. He heard the door open, then stood up and saw Marissa. "Hey" he said smiling at her

"Hey" she replied with a sweet smile. "how'd you sleep?"

"Ok, I'm used to sleeping on couches... most people from Chino are." he said playfully. "How's the poolhouse bed?"

"Fine" she replied biting a hunk out of her bagel. " Sorry about last night, it was kinda intense. I was just really stressed out with everything."

"It's fine...I know how it feels to be blown off by a parent" He said in a comforting tone, but Marissa looked at him sadly. She had forgotten how terrible his life had been. She walked over to him, and put her hand on his shoulder. They both lean close, and are about to kiss when someone knocks on the door.

"Is it just me, or does this always happen to us?" He asked her with a smile. He then quickly ran to the door and opened it. He was shocked by who he saw.

"Little brother, long time no see!" said the man at the door

"Trey, oh my god" Ryan replied with a smile as he hugged his brother. Ryan then noticed the woman walking up to Trey.

"Who's she man?" Ryan said nodding in the direction of the woman

"That's Ashley, my wife." Trey said with a proud smile

"Trey you're married? You didn't invite me to the wedding man." Ryan said with a dissapointed look on his face.

"I didn't know how to reach you. You never called, or visited, you just kinda took off."

"Sorry Trey...Hello Ashley"

"Hello Ryan, Trey talks about you all the time" The attractive woman said to him.

"Well, please come in! I'm not sure how many rooms we have left, but we can fit you in somewhere... maybe the guestroom is open. I'll wait until Kirsten wakes up to get things situated, but you guys are welcome to stay." Ryan said.

"Thanks Ry...hey Marissa, how are you?"

"I'm fine Trey...you?"

"Great."

Seth soon walked down the steps rubbing his eyes and yawning. He looked around then saw Trey. "God, this house is big, but not a boarding house. he said with a smile. "What's up Trey." Seth said as he shook his hand. After a long akward silence, Seth blurted out " Well, Atwood family reunion huh? Maybe we should give your Mom a call!"

"I would, but she already used her five minutes...Mom's in jail. Assault actually, A.J came back, and tried to hit her, but she fought back, and broke 4 bones in his face...the police didn't have enough proof to convict him, so she's in prison..."

A cold silence filled the room, Ryan tried to fight back tears. He wasn't sure if they were tears of sadness, or anger. He wiped away the few tears that were able to stray from his eyes, then went and sat down at the dinner table across the room. Seth's face was filled with worry.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come here and make things worse. I know how bad things are." Trey said with what seemed to be actual compassion, something Seth, nor Marissa had ever heard from him before.

"It's ok, Ryan just needs some time...these last few days have been really tough on everyone" Marissa said trying to comfort Trey.

"Come on, I'll get you guys set up in the guest room" Seth said eager to get out of the akward anger, and sadness in the room. He took Ashley's bag then lead them to the other room.

"Hey, you ok?" She asked as she walked over to him. He just sat there, no real tears fell, but he often sniffled to fight back ones that were coming.

"Yeah great. It's official, every member of the Atwood family has been in prison now...I should be getting the congratulatory plaque any day now huh?" He said sarcastically in anger. The tone in his voice shocked her. His tone was not directed at her, but he had to get it out of his system. " Sorry, I didn't mean to take it out on you...this is my problem, not yours" he said sincerely.

"I understand. It's tough, I know." She said while pushing some of the dark blonde hair from his eyes. She smiled for him, she knew it wouldn't help, but she still cared for him very much, and wanted to ease his pain. "Sandy, now your mom. I know you feel like everything is falling apart, but I'm here for you Ryan, so is kirsten, and Seth, and summer. We just all need to be strong for each other right now" She said in a sweet, quiet tone.

"Yeah...Thanks Marissa" He kissed her cheek, then turned around when Trey came out of the guest room.

" Can I please talk to Ryan for a little bit?" Trey said politely to Marissa

"Of course" she replied. Before getting up, she held Ryan's hand for a moment, and gave him a smile. Trey walked over and sat in the seat across from Ryan.

"So, you and Marissa? Are you guys?..." He didn't finish the sentence because Ryan shot him an angry glance. "What man?"

"Trey that's not the least bit important right now. My biological father is in jail, Sandy is dead. My biological mother is also in jail, Kirsten is a wreck. Our parents are instituinilized, and the Cohens are falling apart, and you wana ask me about my love life?" Ryan asked him in a slur of harsh words,

"I asked because I know she's important to you man...God! I know you don't take bad news well, so I was trying to change the subject" Trey said trying desperately to explain himself.

"Don't Trey, these people are important to me! Sandy and Kirsten were more like parents to me than my own parents! Now our parents are both gone, and so is Sandy, and I can't expect Kirsten to be a guiding light through this, I need to take care of her now." Ryan said. At first his tone was angry, but it later changed to sadness.

" Sorry man, I forgot how close you were to the Cohens...I know this is tough for you man. I'll try not to be such a prick anymore" Trey said with a sincere apologetic tone.

"It's alright man... you just need to think before you talk. God, you're 31 and still have the same dumbass problems you did ten years ago" Ryan said playfully. Trey hit Ryan's arm playfully, then Trey walks into the guestroom. Ryan just sat at the table. His life was piecing together slowly...but the foundation he was standing on was fragile at best.


	9. Eulogy for a friend

Chapter nine: Eulogy for a hero

Ryan, Seth, Kirsten, Summer, Marissa, Trey, and Ashley sat in the church along with Sandy's family and friends. The priest finished his speech, then asked Kirsten to come up and speak. Slowly, she walked up to the podium, layed down a sheet of paper, and cleared her throat.

"I met Sandy when I was in college...that was 33 years ago. I remember the first day I met him, I was talking to one of my friends, and wasn't looking, and I walked right into him. I cut my knee, but I always said that was my favorite scar. I always looked up to Sandy, whenever things got out of control...he would always promise to make things better,and he always did. We both made mistakes, but no matter how big or small, there was nothing that could ever make us walk away. Sanford E. Cohen was the most beautiful, smart, amazing, caring person I've ever known." She said while crying, and sniffling "Sandy gave me more than I could ever ask for. He gave me more love than I've ever received before, he gave me my son...but most of all, he gave me something to live for. I used to wake up everyday, excited just to be with him. He cared for me so much...and I love him now, and forever. Sandy...I love you, I miss you...and I will see you again...I promise" As she said that she started crying heavily. Seth, and Ryan ran up to the podium and helped her back to her seat.

"Seth, go ahead man, you talk now" Ryan said sitting next Kirsten and wrapping his arms around her and trying to make her stop crying. "It's ok Kirsten...it's ok. That was beautiful, Sandy would be proud" Ryan said smiling, and rubbing her shoulders.

"Thank you Ryan...thanks" Kirsten said between deep, gasping breaths."

Seth walked up to the podium, and settled down. "There are no words that I can ever say that can come close to justifying how much my father meant to me...so I'll do the best I can. My father taught me everything I needed to know...and somethings I really didn't need to know" Seth joked, refering to the time Sandy gave him "The talk". " No matter how bad a situation got, he would always help me through it, in anyway he could. Looking back on it, he said some things that at the time, seemed kind of stupid, but he always had the best intentions. About eleven years ago, I took off on my boat, and I just left a note. When he found me, he begged me to come home, and I shoved it back in his face. He would never admit it, but that day, I think I broke my father's heart, and I would give all I have just to go back to that day, and say what I should have said. But I can't go back, and I have to live with the choices I made while he was around, and I can except that. I just hope my father knows, wherever he is right now that I wouldn't be the man I am today if it wasn't for his guidance. Wherever you are right now, I know you hear me when I say that I love you, and you meant the world to me. Sleep easy father...I love you."

By the time he was done, Seth had found salty tears falling onto his lips. He wiped them away, and sat next to Summer, who hugged him. "Your turn man." Seth said to Ryan as he settled down.

Ryan walked up to the podium, and stared at all the eyes focused on him. He never liked to be the center of attention, but he figured it would be worth it if he could say something nice. The last face he saw before looking at the speech he prepared was Marissa, who had a small smile on her face, that helped him get over his fright of the attention.

"Alot of you don't know who I am...but believe me when I say that Sandy Cohen changed my life. I came to Newport because Sandy took me in, he took me away from alot of hardships that I had in Chino...and I never truly thanked him for that. From day one, Sandy treated me like family, and welcomed me into a life I could have never asked for. He always taught me things that I needed to know, and he enriched my life. Without I would be dead, or in jail right now. Sandy was more of a father to me than my biological father, and I can say with pride that Sandy was the best father a guy could ever ask for. He would support me no matter what, even if he knew what I was doing was wrong, he would stand beside me." As he said that last sentence, his voice cracked and he shed a few tears. "Sorry...Sandford E. Cohen is the best man I've ever known, and is the best man I will ever know...I love him as a friend...a father...and a guiding light. I miss you Sandy, and I hope you are in peace, and I hope you know you made me what I am, you made me a good person. That's what you were, a good person, and I'll always hold you in my heart. I hope all pain, and worry is gone for you, and I hope you are happy...Be in peace...be in peace."

With that, he walked away from the podium and sat at his seat. Kirsten kissed him on the cheek and said "That was beautiful Ryan...it was beautiful." Ryan hugged her tightly, then sat silently, except for the sniffling he used to fight back the hot sting of tears.

As the group left the church, Ryan never looked up from the ground, until he said in a deep cracking voice "You guys go ahead, I'll be at the house in a while...I just need to think." As he said that, he walked away from the rest of them. "I'm gonna go with him...I'll drive him back." Marissa said after a few seconds. She then ran after Ryan who had walked far away from them. She found him sitting on a bench in a park. She sat next to him

"Hey...you ok?" She asked him while looking into his blue eyes. She found herself many times being lost in his eyes, they were so deep, and vast, just like the ocean.

"Yeah, it's just really emotional right now. I don't usually break down like this...but I miss him." Ryan said while pushing some of her light brown hair away from her eyes.

" I know...but it will get better. We'll make it through it...we'll be fine." She said as she put her arm around his shoulders. "I promise, if we end up miserable and sad, you never have to talk to me again." She said with a small smile on her face. Ryan loved her smile, it was so contagious, and beautiful he had to smile back.

"Why would I want that, I spent eight years not talking to you, I don't want to have to be without you again." The words came out alot more personally than he had planned. He tried to correct it by saying " I mean it would suck not to talk to y..." He was cut off by a kiss from Marissa. His eyes went wide open, then closed as they continued the embrace for several seconds. They pulled away from eachother leaving Ryan stunned.

"So...I still got it huh?" She said giggling playfully

"You never lost it" Ryan said as he kissed her again.

"We should be getting back...I'm sure kirsten needs us right now." Marissa said unintentionally killing the mood.

"Yeah...sure."

As they walked backed to the car, they held hands. Ryan felt like a teenager again, she always did that to him, he hoped it would never go away.

Sorry it's been so long since my last update, I hope this chapter satisfies everyone. Please review!


	10. Hiding from the pain

Chapter ten: Hiding from the pain.

The california sunlight was able to shine through the thin blinds that covered the poolhouse's glass doors. For the first time in days, Ryan slept in the poolhouse bed, with Marissa. He opened his eyes and winced from the bright sunlight in the room. He looked on his other side, and saw her laying there, in all her beauty. He kissed the top of her head, and got up only to see Kirsten bringing in a tray with various breakfast foods on it.

"Hey, you're awake! I wanted to suprise you. You, and Marissa really made me feel better last night, so I wanted to give you guys breakfast in bed." kirsten said in a happy light tone

"Oh, thank you Kirsten, that's very nice, but Marissa is still asleep and I don't want to wake her up." Ryan said greatfully, and politely.

"Oh...that's fine, I'll throw it out, I think I overcooked the eggs anyways." Kirsten replied sharply.

" Hey, don't it's fine, I'll just heat it up later, really, it's fine." Ryan replied quickly trying to calm her down. "You ok Kirsten?" He asked with a sincere worry that made her sad because she hated to see Ryan sad.

"Yeah...it's just the eulogy was tough, and the funeral is in two days...it's just a hard time Ry, but I'm fine, really..." Kirsten's frail tone worried him more.

"Hey...it's still pretty early, why don't you go lay down for a while, try to get some sleep huh?" Ryan said eager to improve Kirsten's condition. Ryan placed the food tray on the floor, took Kirsten's hand and led her to the Bedroom. He tucked her in and said " If you need anything at all, just yell ok?" but she was already asleep.

Ryan walked out of the room, then went into the bathroom, and looked in the medicine cabinet. He was suspicious of Kirsten's behavior. She had moodswings before, but nothing like how she acted that day. He wasn't suprised as he found a quarter empty bottle of painkillers. It wasn't enough to call the hospital, but Kirsten would need to be checked on every few minutes.

Ryan walked out of the bathroom to see Marissa eating some of the food Kirsten had made.

"Did you make this for me?" She asked sweetly

"No Kirsten did, but I need to talk to you. Kirsten was acting weird today, so I went into the bathroom, and found out she took a quarter of a bottle of mild painkillers." Ryan said in a rushed slur of words.

"I'll call the ambulance." Marissa said rushing to the phone

"That's not neccasary Marissa. We just need to check on her alot, trust me, I've seen people take alot more pills than that, and get better with a simple nap...just trust me, I would never let anything happen to Kirsten." Ryan said in a reassuring manner. Marissa believed him, and put the phone back on the table, and walked over to him.

"Ok well...I'll watch her. You go grab a shower." Marissa said putting her hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"No...I'm gonna watch her, I know how to handle these situations. Just try to keep everybody calm" Ryan said, followed by a soft kiss from Marissa.

A few hours later...

Ryan sat in the room with Kirsten watching her, paying attention to every little move she made, just to make sure she would be ok. After a while Trey, and Seth walked into the room.

"Hey man, how is she?" Seth ask as he pushed some of the gold locks of hair from his comatose mother's face.

"She's fine...she should wake up soon, but she might not wake up until tomorrow." Ryan said as reassuring as he could.

"But she'll be ok?" Trey asked breaking the long silence.

" Yeah...she just needs some time, and rest." Ryan said while walking over to Kirsten, and positioning her on her stomach, with her head tilted to the side, so in case she vomited, she couldn't choke.

"You've done this before huh?" Seth asked impressed with Ryan's actions.

"Yeah, I've seen too many friends like this to not know how to handle it." Ryan replied, while glancing at Trey.

"Well...we just wanted to check on her,and make sure everything was ok...thanks man...you've been amazing through all this." Seth said as he and Trey left the room.

A few minutes later, Marissa walked into the room, and saw Ryan half awake.

She kissed him on the cheek which woke him up. "Hey Ry" Marissa said while sitting next to Ryan in the chair. They snuggled close to eachother, and Ryan wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her tightly in his arms. "You are so incredible for doing this you know?" Marissa whispered into Ryan's ear.

"No...I'm just doing what any son would do for his mother." Ryan whispered back. She was always amazed by his kindness, but this act made her love him even more. They kissed softly, then Marissa layed her head on Ryan's shoulder and dozed off. Ryan too fell asleep, right next to the woman he loved.


	11. Celebration of life

Chapter eleven: Celebration of life.

Ryan walked out of the room carrying Marissa in his arms. He had woken up an hour before, but didn't want to risk waking her up. He finally scooped up the sleeping girl, and carried her into the poolhouse, layed her on the bed, and walked quietly from the room.

Once he walked back into the house, Seth had woken up, and was making a bowl of cereal for Sarah. "Hey Ryan, is my mom ok?" Seth said shifting his attention from the little girl's food.

"Yeah, she didn't vomit, or roll around or anything, so she seems fine." Ryan said while comforting Seth, and picking up, and hugging Sarah.

"I'm just worried about her, I thought she would get better after the Eulogy thing, but she got worse."

"Well...imagine if you lost Summer, I don't know how, but play along. Summer is gone leaving you and your daughter alone...do you think you'd feel better the day after spilling your heart in front of entire church? You wouldn't."

Seth understood now " Well what can we do to help?" Seth asked sincerely

"I'm not sure a funeral will help things right now... maybe we could push it back a couple days. Can we do that?"

"Well yeah, but I have a scheduled flight back home after tomorrow." Seth said sadly

"Well if you have to go, you can go...but I'm gonna stick around...Kirsten needs somebody around right now."

"Then I'll stay too...I'm 4 issues ahead anyways." Seth said comforting Ryan.

"...I have an idea...maybe we could have a smaller funeral service, just us. Then instead of letting her become more depressed, I say we turn the backyard into like a celebration for Sandy."

"You want to have a party for my dead father...that's kinda rude man!" Seth said offended

"No, that's exactly what I mean. We're not gonna celebrate Sandy's death, we're going to celebrate his life. No frowns, or crying allowed, all smiles."

"Really, Ryan Atwood and smiles don't usually go together." Seth said with a smile.

"Yeah well, I want to help Kirsten feel better, and I think showing her how many people care about her and Sandy will help her feel better." Ryan said avoiding Seth's sarcastic remark.

"Well, I'll start makin some phone calls man, start spreading the good news!" Seth said running up the stairs.

"Ryan Atwood, you should be eligible for sainthood anyday now" Marissa said as she walked up, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. " You are amazing, taking care of Kirsen like this...Sandy would be proud." She said looking into his deep blue eyes.

"I hope so...I miss him alot." Ryan said looking down to the floor. Marissa lifted his head back up with her hand, she was so beautiful, it literally hurt him sometimes. His stomach quaked before her elegant beauty, he hated and loved that feeling at the same time.

" I thought you said all smiles?" She asked him in a playful tone.

"Well Seth said it best. Ryan Atwood and smiling don't exactly go together." Ryan responded.

"What if I make you smile" She asked as she kissed him lightly. They continued to kiss until Summer, and Sarah walked through the door.

"EWW...Uncle Ryan, and Aunt Marissa are kissing!" Sarah observed.

"Oh my god, she said EWW!" Summer said in delight causing Ryan, and Marissa to laugh.

(The next day)

Summer, Marissa, Ashley, and Kirsten, who had fully recovered, were driving around Newport, giving the boys time to set up the party.

"Ok girls, it's been an hour now, and I've seen that building five times now, can't we just go home?" Kirsten pleaded.

"No...the buildings up ahead have great architectural features." Summer explained.

"Yeah...but we've already seen those buildings four times." Kirsten said

"True...but we didn't get to see the sunset!" Ashley pleaded.

"Ok...but the sun has set fifteen minutes ago." Kirsten said sharply.

"Come on Cohen!" Summer whispered to herself.

"What was that Summer?" Kirsten questioned.

"Ummm...I hurt my colon..." That remark made all the other girls look back at summer. "What...I slipped on the steps, and hit the railing..." Summer said dodging the akward glances. A second later , her cell phone rang.

"Seth...what's the update?"

"The cat has eaten the fish..." Seth replied.

"What the hell does that mean?"

" The party is ready...god! didn't we go over the code."

"Seth...just be ready." Summer said hanging up the phone.

"Can we go home now?" Kirsten asked nicely.

"Yeah, the cat has eaten the fish." Summer said forgetting that no one else knew the code.

"But we don't have a cat?" Kirsten said.

A few minutes later the range rover full of ladies pulled up to the house. They led Kirsten around the house, to the giant mob of people who all jumped up and said "Suprise!"

Kirsten's eyes lit up as she saw all the decorations, and pictures of her and Sandy around the yard. This wasn't a "we're sorry for your loss" party, it was a " Your husband was a great man, and we're here to celebrate his life" party, and Kirsten smiled for the first time in days.

Ryan, and Seth stood up on the make-shift stage they had put together, and had a microphone in their hands. "Ok, settle down, settle down... hey dude, in the back. put the keg down!" Ryan said as everyone laughed at the man who was trying to run off with the beer.

"Welcome to our little party that we put together for the beautiful, and elegant Kirsten Cohen, and the man that changed my life, Sandford Cohen." Ryan explained as the crowd clapped for the Cohens. "Now anyone that knew Sandy knows what a great person he was. He was a great man, and his presence is greatly missed." Ryan said.

"Since a few days ago was my father's eulogy, me and my brother Ryan here wanted to help ease the pain of loss. So we decided not to dwell on how Sandy died, but to remember how he lived. Tonight is a night that we remember a great man, that was taken too soon. Family, and friends tonight we honor Sandford Ezeikiel Cohen!" Seth said as the crowd exploded with cheers,and applause. As the boys walked off stage, Kirsten ran over, and hugged them both.

"Thank you so much boys!" Kirsten said while wiping away a few tears of joy. Seth, and Kirsten talked as Ryan walked over to Marissa, who had a few tears in her eyes.

"Hey! I said no tears!" Ryan said wiping away her tears. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I just wish I had kept in touch with my family more...what you said was beautiful...it really was." Marissa said while kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey, I have a suprise for you." Ryan said, covering her eyes, and leading her into the house. He stopped in the living room, and uncovered her eyes, and she saw him.

"Oh my god...DAD!" She said running to her father who had the biggest smile on his face.

"Hey kiddo!...you look so beautiful." Jimmy said accepting the giant hug she embraced him with. Ryan just stood back, watching her smile, seeing her so happy made him feel incredible.

"I thought you weren't coming!" she said as she continued to hug him

" I wanted to suprise you...I figured it would make you happier." He said enjoying the moment with his daughter. He soon walked over to Ryan, who shook his hand. "Thanks Ryan." Jimmy said with genuine respect for him.

" I think I know someone who would like to see you." Ryan said pointing out the door.

"Yeah...I'll be back in a minute."

Jimmy left the two of them alone, Marissa with a sweet smile on her face.

"So...did I do good?" Ryan asked

"God I love you...you're too good to me."

"No, any guy would do it to be with you." He replied. She kissed him deeply, and smiled at him, she loved him more than words could ever say.

Back outside, Jimmy walked up to Kirsten, who was looking the other way. "Hey, aren't you a little young to be drinking?" Jimmy asked playfully. Kirsten turned around and saw him, all she could say was..."Jimmy!"


	12. Questions

Chapter twelve: Questions

Kirsten stood in front of Jimmy, who she had not seen since her father's funeral. She couldn't speak, and she couldn't figure out why. She just hugged him tightly with a smile. "It's been too long Jimmy!" She said hugging her old friend.

"I had a lot of work to do, that's why I wasn't here. But Ryan called me, and told me that you, and Marissa could use me around. I hope I'm welcome." Jimmy replied as Kirsten let him go from the tight hug.

"Oh, of course, I'm not sure how many rooms we have left in this house, but we'll find one."

"No, I can't stay here, I just checked into a hotel a few minutes away, I wouldn't dare burden you with another person in your house, I'm sure it's already insane."

"Actually, it's nice, it's nice to have family around...it was tough to be in the house alone." Kirsten said with a little frown.

"Well still...I can't stay at your house...but thank you!" Jimmy said smiling at Kirsten

Meanwhile in Seth's Room-

"Sweety just pick a dress and come on! I don't understand why you didn't get ready before we started the party."

"Because if I was in the car with Kirsten in a dress, it would be weird!"

"Not for you!"

"Shut up Seth. Hey...can you hand me that purple box on the desk...but don't look at it!" Summer said from the bathroom

"Why? Why can't I look at a...pregnancy test." Seth said in a low voice. He looked confused. but then just handed the box to Summer. "Honey...are you late."

"Yeah, I can't pick out a dress" Summer said sharply.

"No...not late...but late, late?" Seth said concerned.

"Why do you ask?" Summer questioned?

"Because you just told me to hand you a pregnancy test" Seth replied.

"Seth...I told you not to look at it... I'm a little late, but I'm not sure."

"Well take the test!" Seth said.

meanwhile in the house, Marissa, and Jimmy talk-

"So Dad...how's Hawaii?"

"Fun...actually, I met someone there, her name's Angelina, we're engaged actually!" Jimmy said with an ear to ear smile."

"Oh my god Dad! That's great, I'm happy for you!" Marissa said hugging her father."

"Thanks sweety, actually, I wasn't gonna ask you this right now, but now that we're on the topic, I want you to come to Hawaii with me! Angelina really wants to meet you, and I want to spend more time with you. So...what do you think?"

Marissa's smile slowly died away into a face of uncertainty. She loved her father, and wanted to spend more time with him, but things between Ryan and her were going so well, and she didn't want to leave him.

"I thought you would be more excited kiddo! What's wrong?"

"Nothing...can I think it over?"

"Sure kiddo, but I'm going back in two days, so, I hope you choose to come with me... I love you kid." Jimmy said while kissing her Forehead. She faked a smile, then went back into her uncertain mood.

back in Seth's room-

Seth sat on a chair tapping his leg to the ground furiously. He was so nervous, it drove him crazy. He wasn't sure he could handle another child. Of course he wanted more children in the future, but so soon? He wondered if Sarah looked up to him, if he was a good father for her. Sarah came walking into the room a few minutes later. "Hey daddy, what's wrong?" Sarah said while being picked up by Seth.

"Nothing honey, Mommy is just taking a test right now that is pretty important... Sarah, what would think if you had a little brother or sister?"

"I want a little sister, then we could play barbies together!" Sarah exclaimed with a big smile

"What about a little brother?"

"Boys have cooties!" Sarah Giggled. Seth couldn't help but laugh, He hugged his daughter tightly with a smile on his face, which died away as he saw Summer walk out of the bathroom.

"Well...what does it say?" Seth questioned looking at summer. A long silence filled the room, the tension was unbearable. "Summer...tell me." Seth said eagerly.

meanwhile outside at the party-

Marissa stood outside with a drink in her hand, looking around the party. Kirsten was talking to Jimmy, who occasionally shot Marissa a smile, she always replied with a small wave. Soon, Ryan held her hand, and led her into the house.

"Hey, can we talk for a minute?" Ryan asked her

"Sure, of course, let's sit down"

"Ok...I know this might be sudden...but, I need to get it off my chest. I love you alot, and you mean the world to me...so I was wondering if maybe you felt the same way."

"Of course Ry...I love you, you know that right?"

"Good, because I have to ask you something." Ryan got off his chair, and bent down on one knee. "Marissa Cooper, will you marry me?" Ryan felt very vulnerable right then, he hadn't felt that way since he was on the ferris wheel with her eleven years ago.

A tear fell from her eye, she loved him so much, but with what her father had asked of her made this difficult. Soon, more tears fell as she realized what she had to do. "I...I can't" She ran out of the room, and walked out the door. Ryan stayed on his knee for several minutes, maybe it was shock, maybe it was instinct. Ryan Atwood was frozen...he soon dropped to both knees, and felt the sting of oncoming tears. He got up and slowly dragged his feet to the pool house, then collapsed on his bed. Part of him died that night, he just layed there, letting his body run dry of emotion, he was broken.


	13. Answers

Chapter thirteen: Answers

Seth sat alone in the living room, it was 3:30 in the morning, but he couldn't sleep a wink. How could he, he was going to father another child in a few months, and it scared him to death. He already had doubts about his parenting skills with sarah, but now, he had to go back to phase one, and re-learn how to handle a baby. He sat with a full cup of coffee, and a mind full of doubts. Summer soon cam downstairs, concerned over her husbands absense.

"Hey Seth...you ok?" Summer ask running her hands through his curly black hair.

"I will be...it's just...are we ready for a second child, we're only twenty-eight, I mean, am I a good father?"

"Calm down Seth, you are an amazing father, Sarah adores you, you know that! Oh believe me, when I had Sarah, I was concerned about us being good parents.."

"Not helping Summer!"

"...As I was saying, we turned out to be very good parents. We have a great little girl, and we are very happy...the only thing I'm worried about is having to lose the baby weight again." Summer joked. Seth smiled at her, then kissed her.

Meanwhile at Jimmy's hotel room-

Marissa had shown up hours ago, and was still in tears. She couldn't tell her Dad why she was crying, because she couldn't speak an entire sentence. All Jimmy could do was hug his daughter constantly and try to calm her down, neither of which did much good.

"Kiddo what's wrong?" He said every few minutes, never truly receiving a response. He just let her cry for reasons unknown to him.

Meanwhile in the poolhouse-

Ryan layed motionless on the bed, barely awake, but not tired at all, he was nothing. Seth thought this might be a great time to challenge Ryan to a little PlayStation.

"Ryan, you awake man?" Seth whispered

"Yes Seth...but I'm n..." He was cut off by Seth

"Good, because I can't sleep, and I think a little Pro skater might ease my insomnia, what do you think bro?" Seth said making himself comfortable, unaware of Ryan's state.

"Not now Seth" Ryan said as nice as possible, but he still had a hint of sadness, and anger in his voice.

"Come on bud, just one round..."

"NOT NOW SETH!" Ryan yelled at a shocked Seth, who jumped at the sound of the anger in his friends tone.

"S..Sorry man...I'll go" Seth said scared of Ryan. He quickly walked from the room, leaving an already emotionally unstable Ryan. Ryan soon got up, and without thinking threw the bedside lamp across the room making it shatter on the opposite wall. Ryan made an angered yell afterward. Why was he doing this, why did she say no, why did she run away?

The raging thunder, and lightning outside matched Ryan's mood perfectly. He had not been so angry in over ten years, and he hated the feeling. He threw on a pair of jeans, and a wife beater, and walked out of the poolhouse, and into the dark, unsettling night.

Seth, back on the couch, still had chills inside of him from the angry yell he received from Ryan. He also heard the crash of a glass object, then another angered yell, but he knew better than to try to comfort him at that time. Besides, Seth was always more interested in his own issues. He got up from the chair, and got a glass of water, a few minutes later, Kirsten came walking down the steps. "Mom? What are you doing up?" Seth questioned.

"I just woke up, and thought it would be a good idea to drink some water, I might have gone overboard with the wine at the party. Why are you up?"

"Ummm...Summer just took a test, and she's pregnant again" Seth said not sure of what his mother's reaction would be.

"Oh my god Seth! Congratulations" Kirsten said while embracing her son with a giant hug.

"Thanks Mom!" Seth replied embracing his mother. He was suprised by her reaction, but took it greatfully.

meanwhile on the beach-

Ryan had found his way to the sands of the beach, so he decided to lay down, and let the rain fall on him. He hoped all the rain would wash away his pain, maybe make his emotions soggy globs of nothingness so he could have relief. The rain fell on him freely, but he put up no fight, without Marissa, he had no reason to fight. He soon heard someone walking on the sand, he looked up to see a policeman.

"Sir, you can't be here at this time, the storms are vicious right now, and the water might flood." The policeman said to Ryan, who had closed his eyes, and looked like he was unconcious.

"Sir,you can't be here!" The policeman urged.

"Alright!" Ryan replied pushing himself off of the ground. He walked away fastly from the cop.

"Kid! Slow down! Why were you layin' on the beach like that?"

"I'm not in the mood man!" Ryan snarled at the cop. Usually, he knew better than to talk back to a cop, but at that time, he didn't give a damn.

"Talk to me kid, let me give you a ride to wherever your headed."

"I'm fine, I'll walk"

"I'm off duty in five minutes...let me buy you a beer...seems like you could use it."

Ryan humored him. "You know what...fine!"

At the bar, the cop, who had introduced himself as David, was talking to Ryan, who wasn't really listening.

"What's wrong kid? I doubt you just like to lay on the beach at four' o clock on a rainy night huh?"

"No...I asked my girlfriend to marry me...and she ran out the door crying...so I thought maybe I could wash it all away." Ryan said with a sincere tone, which was the first time he had spoken that way to the cop.

" Well, I know how that feels...not exactly inspiring is it?"

"Tell me about it."

David went into a long speech about how he asked a girl to marry him, and she said no, than walked away.

"So...what did you do to get her back." Ryan asked genuinely interested.

"Nothing...worst mistake of my life...I let her go. Don't let your girl go kid...don't. Try to make things right, if she means enough to you for you to propose, then she's worth fighting for." David said with a half smile before taking a giant swig of his beer.

"I have to go...thanks!" Ryan said running out the door. He ran so fast that the rain didn't have a chance to hit him. He ran until he got to the four seasons hotel. He barely stopped himself from running over the check in desk.

"What room is James Cooper staying in?"

"Hold on a sec...room 412, on the fourth floor."

"Thanks" He said while taking off for the room. He thought the elevators would take to long, so he ran up the stairs as fast as humanly possible. He finally got to the room, and pounded on the door rapidly.

"Ryan! What are you doing here?" Jimmy said staring at the soaking wet man.

"I need...to talk to Marissa!" Ryan said in between heaving breathes.

"Sure but she's been crying for hours and she won't talk to me!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Ryan!" Marissa said running to him in tears. She cried on his shoulder, which was already wet. He wrapped his muscular arms around her tightly, Jimmy looked on.

"I'm so sorry Ryan, I'm so sorry!" She said in between deep breathes.

"It's ok sweety, it's ok. Calm down...shhhhh, calm down."

"I need to talk to you." Marissa said as she slowly stopped herself from crying.

"Ok...let's go down to the lobby." He said holding her hand, and leading her back down stairs.

Back on the ground floor, Marissa, and Ryan talked.

"I'm sorry I ran away, but you have to understand...my dad asked me something pretty big, and it will affect us."

"What is it?" Ryan asked while wiping some of her tears away, and running his hand through her hair.

"My dad asked me to go back to hawaii with him." Marissa said worried about Ryan's reaction.

"Well...are you gonna go?" Ryan asked.

"I'm not sure... I love my Dad, but I love you so much."

"Well judging from your reaction earlier tonight, I think I know your choice." Ryan said with a sad smirk.

" I only did that because he had just asked me to go with him, then you're asking me to stay, I didn't know what to do!"

"Well...I have to go home, but let me know when you make up your mind." Ryan said walking away.

"Ryan wait! I'm going with you to the Cohens, I'll call my dad from there." Marissa said holding Ryan's hand.

Ryan grasped onto her hand, as the two walked into the cold darkness of the night.

Only one more chapter to go folks! I hope you're liking this story, because I am planning a sequel to this story. Please review!


	14. Sweet Sorrows

Final chapter: Sweet Sorrow

Ryan, and Marissa layed in the poolhouse bed, neither of them slept a wink, they just layed there together, listening to the rain fall on the poolhouse roof. Ryan was the first one to break the silence they had established, he rolled over, and looked at her pretty eyes. "You're going to leave aren't you?" Ryan said in a whisper.

"I don't know...maybe" She replied. It wasn't the reasurring answer he hoped for, but he appreciated her honesty.

"Well...whatever happens, I love you, and I want you to be happy, whatever that means." She kissed him deeply, and pulled him closer, than layed her head on his shoulder. She never wanted to let him go, but she knew if she went to Hawaii, she would never see him again.

meanwhile at the doctor's office-

Seth stood outside the building he had stood at eleven years ago when Ryan, and Theresa were here, except now, Sarah was the only person keeping him company.

Sarah was making funny faces at Seth, who tried to look amused, but uncertainty dominated all other emotions. "Daddy, what's wrong, is Mommy sick?" Sarah asked grabbing her fathers shoulders.

"No sweety, Mommy is seeing if the test that she took last night was correct or not."

"What does that mean?" Sarah said in pure confusion.

"It means that if the test is right, your gonna have a little brother, or sister. And if not...then you won't." Seth's voice let out an unintentional tone of sadness, which made sarah stretch out her little arms, and hug her father, who lifted her up and spun her around in the air, much to her amusement.

Summer had come out of the building, and watched her Husband, and Daughter laugh, and smile. She knew whatever she said would end it, which was a feeling she would hate. Seth soon saw her outside the building, and slowly stopped the twirling.

"So...what's the news sweety?" Seth said with concern.

"I'm...I'm pregnant." Summer said in a low voice. Her face didn't show any happiness, which is what Seth hoped for. Seth put Sarah down, and walked over to Summer, and put his hand on her lower back.

"Hey, you ok?... I thought you would be happier." Seth said pushing some of her dark hair from her face.

" I am happy..it's just gonna take some getting used to again" Summer said kissing Seth on the cheek, then walking away. He knew something wasn't right, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know what it was.

meanwhile at Jimmy's hotel room-

Jimmy was putting his things back into his suitcases. He was concerned about Marissa, she didn't call, and he hadn't seen her since last night. He was pretty sure she was going with him, but he would fight for her to come with him. He never had a problen with Ryan, but now, he would do anything to drag her away from him...but he couldn't! If she loved him, he wouldn't ever force her to leave. "Am I going insanse?" He muttered to himself. His incoherent thoughts were put on hold by a knock at the door.

"Ryan...w...what are you doing here?" Jimmy asked trying to forget his self-made anger towards him.

" I know last night was weird...so I came here to apologize...and to tell you that I think Marissa is going to go with you." Ryan said feeling akward.

"I don't know, I hope she does...but I think she might stay."

"Well...I'm not going to try to convince her to stay, I don't wan't to come between you, and your daughter...so, I just wanted to let you know that I'm not gonna change her mind...bye."

Ryan's speech had really struck a cord with Jimmy. Ryan cared enough about her not to force her to do anything. Jimmy knew Ryan deserved her...but he couldn't leave his daughter again.

meanwhile at the cohen abode-

"Mommy, are you gonna make a baby?" Sarah questioned her mother.

"Yeah I am, and you'll have someone to play with."

"Not according to Dr. Angelo!" Seth said from the kitchen. Summer looked over at him, then back at her daughter.

"Sarah...why don't you go play with your dolls upstairs ok?" Sarah ran upstairs.

"Seth...I was gonna tell y..."

"Why did you lie to me Summer...please inform me because I can't understand why you lied to me." Seth said in anger, and sadness.

"I knew you wanted another baby...and I didn't have the heart to tell you...I'm so so sorry, you have to believe me."

"Yeah, because when I believed you today, that really helped me out." Seth said in frustration.

Summer looked into his eyes, hers were filled with tears. He couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards her, but he was stll angry. "Seth, I love you so damn much, and you have to believe me when I say that I would never hurt you. I'm so damn sorry, and I will do anything to make it up to you." Summer pleaded.

"I'm sorry too." Seth said as he walked away from his wife, and left the house.

meanwhile-

Ryan, and Marissa were sitting on the beach, which was pretty crowded. They sat on a towel, not talking, or kissing, just being with eachother. That's all Ryan ever wanted from her, just to be with her. Ryan occasionally looked over at her. "God, she is so pretty" he thought to himself.

"What do you think life will be like in ten more years Ry?" Marissa asked.

" I don't know...that kinda falls on your shoulders." He replied sadly.

"Ryan, I know this is tough, but help me figure out what I want to do."

"I can't...this is your choice, I don't want to make up your mind for you. Just know that whatever you choose...I'll stand beside you." Ryan said looking into her eyes. They kissed deeply, forgetting about everything, and everyone around them, they were lost in the moment, and for once, everything was perfect.

"Do you wanna get goin? Your dad is leaving at like eight, so I think it's time to make a choice." Ryan said painfully, he knew she was gonna leave him, but he kept denying it, hoping that maybe, just maybe, she'll prove him wrong.

Later that night, at the Cohen house-

Seth sat on his bed, and just stared off into space. How could she lie to him like that...why would she lie to him like that? His i-pod was used as a device to block out all the negative thoughts in his head. The words "divorce, divorce" had played over in his mind. He still loved Summer as much as he always did, but she lied about something so big...it hurt him so bad. She walked into the room a few minutes later, she was just wearing a spaghetti strap tank top, and jean shorts. He knew she was trying to seduce him on purpose. He couldn't help but smile, she was as gorgeous as she was when she was 18, she always knew she could manipulate him with her beauty.

"Hey sweety" she said while sitting next to him " I don't know what good it will do...but I'm so damn sorry Seth, I never meant to hurt you, you know that! I just wanted you to be happy." She said trying to get him to look at her

"Yeah Sum, I'm so happy..." Seth said getting off the bed.

"Seth...what do you want me to say? All I can say is I'm sorry."

"I don't know Summer...maybe's there's nothing you can say" Seth said realizing how harsh those words came out.

"No...no Seth, we've been together for eight damn years, I'm not losing you now...not now." Summer said grasping Seth's hand. When he didn't grasp back, she went cold, and broke into tears. "Seth...I love you so much...but I guess this is it huh...I'm leaving, I don't know where I'm going, and I don't know if I'm coming back!" With that Summer left with Sarah leaving him alone. He fell to the ground, and started to cry.

meanwhile-

Ryan had dropped Marissa off at the cohen house, because he had to go get groceries. Ryan made his way into the poolhouse...what he saw changed everything.

A note layed on the bed that read.

_Dear Ryan, _

_I want you to know I love you with all of my heart, which makes this even harder for me to do...I'm going back to Hawaii with my dad..._

Ryan didn't finish the note, he just took off running to his car, and sped all the way to the airport. Ryan ran through the entire airport, until he saw her getting ready to board her plane. "MARISSA!" Ryan yelled at the top of his lungs, causing her, along with everyone else to look at him. Ryan ran to Marissa, who embraced him with a passionate kiss.

"I figured you'd be here by now" she joked in between kisses.

"I can't let you go Marissa, I can't do it...I love you so damn much" Ryan said in a deep voice.

"I love you too...but I think this is what I have to do. He's my Dad...and I have to be there for him!" Marissa replied.

"I don't want you to go...I don't want to lose you again!" Ryan said before kissing her, as if his kisses could stop her.

"You're not losing me!..I'll come back, I promise with all of my heart, I'll come back...I love you Ryan." They kissed one more time, then Marissa walked into the tunnel..walking away from him.

Back at the cohen's-

Kirsten was in the midst of comforting Seth, when Ryan came through the door.

"Hey sweety, where's Marissa?"

"She left...with her Dad.

"That's it?...no daring stop, no giant kissing scene, no rescue?" Seth asked Ryan playfully.

"We had the first two, now time for the third" Ryan replied.

"What do you mean?" Seth, and Kirsten asked.

"I'm just here to pack some clothes...I'm going after her..."

_Fin_

Well, That's it for this story, but I won't leave you hanging like this...Get ready for the sequel. I hoped you enjoyed this story, and I look forward to writing the second part of this tale. Peace!


End file.
